Question: $6.97 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Solution: $6.97 \times 10^{9} = 6.97 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $6.97 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 6{,}970{,}000{,}000$